Jun 2007 CC
Galliard Reports Kaz, Ears to the Ground, Fostern of the Bone Gnawers * Circle Keeper of the Uktena has begun calling himself Little Silvertip Mauls the Horned Serpent. And, in other Uktena news, Reggie is now calling himself Snakemender. * The Glass Walkers have four new cubs: Matt, known as Lost and Found, CJ, known as Silver-Hand, Chris, known as Walks-on-Sunshine, and Mick, known as Generous. They're apparently getting on like a house afire at the Safehouse. Or possibly a house /on/ fire. * Kaz is back. She seems to be poking more energetically than ever into Sept history. Anyone happen to know the names of Cougar's Nine? It'd stop her talking about it... Cole, Howls for Glory, Fostern of the Fianna * There's a new Kinfolk in town for the Fianna, by the name of Jesse Kehoe. She works for Homicide in the SCPD, and is willing to help. * The Elders of the Caern are being collected for a special Moot sometime during the nearest new moon. See Jacob or Cole about that. * Aubrey has returned from time spent with kin in Illinois, and has been fully welcomed back within the tribe. Cedric, Strikes-As-Suddenly-As-Lightning-From-A-Clear-Sky, Fostern of the Silver Fangs * The Shadow Lords' oldest cub, Saul, failed his Rite of Passage in a regrettably spectacular way which led to the publicly witnessed death by wolf attack of Kent Crossing property developer and retired sports celebrity Giancarlo 'Tommy' Modugno. Most garou of the sept will have been aware of the local frenzy thus whipped up and the backlash which threatened the well-being of the Wolf Park wolves. Luckily the threatened Veil was rendered safe once more by swift and cunning action on the part of Vera and Cedric, with invaluable assistance from Lucey (and, it is hinted, from another unnamed source), which led to the death being blamed on a feral Alsatian crossbreed rather than on an actual wolf, following which the media hubbub thankfully abated. Since this episode, very little seems to have been seen of Saul and his whereabouts and wellbeing must be a subject of speculation. * Following his previous announcement of forming a pack, Cedric has instead chosen, on the advice of Falcon himself, to throw his lot in with KL in the city pack Havoc, along with Nike and Abraxas. Timothy may also be joining this long-standing pack. Nike defeated Cedric in combat to first blood for the leadership of Havoc, and once spiritual matters are sorted out she may therefore be regarded as Alpha thereof. * Just as a reminder, Cedric and his servant Lucey's abode at Fairbanks House, just off the bawn's edge, is available for use by any sept garou who need it, this having been a term of his chiminage. Cedric adds that Lucey makes damn' fine tea and crumpets. Notice appreciated but not required in emergencies. Jacob, Dance-Ender, Cliath of the Children of Gaia * Aja Fox of the Children of Gaia, as part of her chiminage, scouted a local construction site that was believed to have corrupt activity. Jacob Seth joined her and the two returned with news that an old spirit inhabited the disrupted building, and that he confirmed he had been hassled by Black Spirals as well. * Jacob Seth of the Children of Gaia completed his chiminage of replacing the farmhouse roof, and is now a member of the sept. * Lefty, Ferrets out the Wyrm, has completed chiminage and is a member of Hidden Walk. * The Gaian cubs Kristin and Ruth have undergone their Rites of Passage; Kristin has failed her rite. Ruth has passed hers. * A fomori was killed in the scab by Jacob Seth who reports the matter was handled with tidiness and care. * Vera has agreed to the suggestion of Jacob Seth to organize a council of elders and sept officials in order to work toward a resolution between tribes and a rebuilding of unity. Jacob has been dutiful in spreading the news and earning the agreement of the various elders, with Stacey, Cedric and other Galliards working to spread the information as well. * The Shadow Lord Felix ~Spits-Out-Nails~, has come to permanent injury by the frenzy of Kathryn-Laura of the Furies. No grudges were held, and at this point, no contrition or formal apology has been demanded. The attack was halted from causing further damage by the intervention of Lefty and Abraxas. * Wildfire and additional garou carried out a successful attack on a group of known scrags. General Knowledge Moot ; Master of the Howl:Cole, Howls-For-Glory ; Fool:Aja, Shrouds-the-Truth ; Caller of the Wyld:Jamethon, Fights-For-Hope ; Truthcatcher:Kenneth, Far-Cry ; Talesinger:Cole, Howls-For-Glory ; Wyrmfoe:KL, Escapes-From-Money * The Revel was handwaved. Caern/Sept * The Philodox Council met to discuss matters at the halfmoon moot. Among the topics of discussion was the revelation that Lefty was on the run for breaking the Litany at the Sept of the Painted Rocks. Felix pursued her from that sept. Lefty was found Guilty of breaking the First Law of the litany. Her punishment was the voice of the Jackal. Jacob adds: The punishment was not to be removed until she had proven herself as an honorable and respectful Garou to her new sept. * There is an Elder's moot planned, to work towards a resolution between tribes and a rebuilding of unity. * The Rite of the Great Hunt, initiated by Horace of the Wendigo, failed. However, a pack of Spiral Dancers had been lying in wait, no doubt to wait for our strongest warriors to leave before their attack. They were confronted by the waiting hunters, and killed. * Reggie ~Snakepatcher~ is now permitted at the Sept Compound, by order of the Warder. Sept Positions ; Alpha:Vera, Culls the Herd, Adren Ragabash of the Shadow Lords ; Warder:Jamethon, Fights For Hope, Fostern Theurge of the Get of Fenris ; Gatekeeper:Little Silvertip, Fostern Ahroun of the Uktena ; Master of the Rite:Gunnar, Rune-Scar, Cliath Theurge of the Get of Fenris ; Master of the Challenge:Blackriver, Cliath Philodox of the Silver Fangs ; Groundskeeper:Reggie, Snakepatcher, Fostern Ahroun of the Uktena Wyld * Alesia tested tested several cubs and cliath for wyrm taint, and found one of them tained. She tested tested several cubs and cliath for wyrm taint, and found one of them tained. * After scouting the trail scent of the Black Spiral Dancers as far back as he could, Jacob Seth returned with news that the Dancers had taken a premeditated and calculated path to get to their position of ambush. He spreads the news that he believes the Dancers are working to steal and corrupt our cubs and metis, in preparation for future larger scale attacks. City * A vampire was recently killed in the Scab by Aja and Cole. Tribes * Nike Not-Dead-Yet has taken alphaship of the Black Furies. * Moon Otter has claimed eldership of the Shadow Lords * The Children of Gaia have claimed Oak Clearing and the area around it as their territory. Packs * Aubrey is expecting to join Vendetta. * Basil is seeking to make a new pack, relying on the guidance of the spirits to claim their totem. * Jacob, Aja, Lefty are looking to form a pack. * Blizzard's Teeth is a new warpack under the Weasel Flare, claiming the Blue Mountains area. They have recently defeated many fomor near their territory at two different times, a big bane, and a little weaver spirit. So they're certainly doing their jobs. * Manitou's Ridgeline has disbanded after several years as guardians. * Kevin has retained the alphaship of Vendetta for now, but is currently being challenged. People * Alesia passed her rite of passage and is now deed named Rises-Above-the-Demons. She is now serving as Guardian. * Yi is serving as a Guardian. She also performed the Rite of Passage for Ruth Trips-Over-Paws and Kristin Fears-Pain. * Ruth has completed her Rite of Passage and is Cliath. She has been given the deed-name Cracks-the-Nut-of-Truth. * ~Moon Calf Who Has No More Sense Than An Otter~, a fostern ragabash of the Shadow Lords, has returned to the sept. * Felix ~Spits-Out-Nails~ is seeking sept membership. * Aubrey ~Spirit's Touch~ has returned to the sept. * Fernando Llosa ~Hummingbird-Comes-From-The-Mountain~ has arrived at the sept from far away. He apparently intends to offer chiminage. * Aaron Savages-the-Enemy has left the sept. * Emma Stone-Spirit has left the sept for the Amazon. * Long-time resident Thomas Grey has appeared to left town for parts unknown, for an unknown duration. Instruction * Yi learned Rite of Accomplishment from outside the sept. * Gunnar Rune-Scar has taught Kenneth Rite of Wounding. Challenges * Cole succeeded in his challenge to Yi and is now Fostern. * Blackriver succeeded in her challenge to Cedric Strikes-Like-Lightning. Kenneth Far-Cry acted as Master of the Challenge for that challenge. * Stacey of the Children of Gaia has challenged Jamethon Reflections Howl for the rank of Fostern. Cubs * Hal was cubnapped by Dillen. He is a Get of Fenris Ahroun, and has been given the name ~Leaps-From-the-Den~. * A lost cub named Coriander was found by Stacey and Kenneth. She has been claimed by the Children of Gaia. * Lost cubs Matt and Viktoriya were cubnapped by Aja and Jacob of the Children of Gaia. The latter was placed in the care of the farmhouse and the former in the safehouse of the Walkers. * CJ (Silver-Hand), Chris (Walks-on-Sunshine) and Mick (Generou) have been found, and have claimed by the Glass Walkers officially. * The Shadow Lords have a new cub by the name of Adalyn. * Rebecca was found by Stacey and Basil. She is a cub of the Children of Gaia. * There's another new cub at the safehouse, by the name of Jack. It's uncertain who's going to claim him now. Other * Alesia seeking anyone who has knowledge of the nine wendigo died defending the caern from the Ice King, nearly six decades ago. * Brock, the Fianna kinfolk has taken a promotion and moved out of the area. * Ian, Children of Gaia Kinfolk, has returned. He's looking for a roommate, it sounds like. * Frey, Get of Fenris Kin, has given birth to her second child - a Garou. Dillen is the father. * Cole has stepped down as the Farmhouse caretaker. * The farmhouse's back door was destroyed and replaced. Something to do with a falling out between a Fury and a Shadow Lord. Category:Caern Convo